Problem: Umaima did 89 sit-ups at night. Christopher did 64 sit-ups in the evening. How many fewer sit-ups did Christopher do than Umaima?
Find the difference between Umaima's sit-ups and Christopher's sit-ups. The difference is $89 - 64$ sit-ups. $89 - 64 = 25$.